EL and MAR Q & A of death
by Darklight16
Summary: Feel free to review Question and Dares to cause agony to the cast.MwaHAHAHAHAHAHA
1. Chapter 1

Darklight's Q & As of death

I did not read the Manga of MAR or Elfen lied Watch the English Dub Animes.

Lucy:So whats this fanfic you want us to do.

Brandon:So glad you ask.I brought some people here to make the Q & A funny.

The cast of MAR:Ginta,Snow,Jack,Dorothy,Alan,Nanashi,Alviss,and Phantom appear in my and Babbo too.

Yuka:Damn, more girls.

Lucy:Shut up. this is why you get flamers

Brandon:Yeah Yuka,geez

Nana:This looks acually fun.

Brandon:It is? I mean, of course it is.

Lucy:Oh yeah,use sarcasm to make a hell of a story will get the readers attention.

Brandon:Shut up.

THe End


	2. Chapter 2

EL and MAR Q & A of doom.

Darklight:IT....IS.....Time.

Alviss:Why would you say something stupid as that.

Kotha:Its because we only have 2 review.

Lucy:A reason why people will think this chapter is very short.

Dorothy:You mean besides the episodes of your anime.

Lucy(I really want to kill someone.)

-  
Darklight16 writes,

Well since no one is interested in my story so yet I'll write something to pass the time.

Lucy:When will you learn that humans are useful?  
Kotha:Your just making nana work just because she hurt Nyu.  
Yuka:Your an ** and no one loves you.  
Nana:Your an awesome character nana Mayu:...no comment Mariko:Your my secound favorite Character.

Ginta:Make lucy wear a "I'm with douchebag"shirt.  
Babbo:Help ginta.  
Snow:Look up the word "Sugar honey Ice tea."  
Dorothy:Destroy Nanashi Nanashi:Quick,hide in the bathroom.  
Alviss:Make out with Phantom.  
Phantom:Fight Lucy -  
Lucy:Humans are somewhat useful(looks at kotha)

Kotha:Oh god.....Hey she nedds to be responsible.

Darklight:...

Kotha:What's that mean.

Darklight:Nothing.

Yuka:Screw you.

Nana:Thank you.

Mayu:You don't like.

Darklight:No,I Don't like you but I don't hate you

Mayu:Oh,ok.

Mariko:Damn I wanted to be first.

Darklight:sucks to be you.

Ginta:*Put "I'm with douchebag" shirt on lucy.*

Snow:*looks up the word* WHAT!

Alan:YOU BASTARD!!!

Darklight:Its called religion.

Dorothy:sick him Toto.

Nanashi:Wait. Can't we talk about this?*Starts running like hell*

Alan: I'll be right back.*Leaves the room*

Nanashi:Oh, Thank you darklight.

Darklight:Hurry up and hide.

*nanashi hides in bathroom*

Alviss:HELL NO.

Darklight:Ok then.*falcon punches Alviss*

Phantom:This should be interesting.

Lucy:...

Phantom vs lucy.

Ready.

GO!!!!

2 hours later.

Draw

Lucy:I can't kill this guy.

Phantom:I can never die.

Lucy:(figures)

-  
Insanity Awakened 18

Hi there!Just came by to ask a few questions.I haven't really watched MAR just yet,but I can ask them some questions later now, I think I'll stick to asking some questions to your Elfen Lied cast -smiles-.

Lucy:If your could possibly get another puppy to replace the ones that those bratty kids killed,what would it be and why?

Yuka:Are there any other guys that your possibly interested in besides Kouta?I mean come on!  
He's your cousin for christ sake.

Kouta:If you were ever in a life threatening accident where your life, Yuka's life, Lucy's life were put in danger and you could only save one of them,who would you save and why?

Nana:Would you ever consider going on Hell's Kitchen?

Darklight:Out of all the characters here, which two would you want to live with you for the rest of your life and why.

Okay,that about all the questions I have for ya later.

Lucy:A next time people tried in kill it,he'll rip them to pieces.

Kouta:(I don't know hows that going to work out in the Inn.)

Yuka:For the last IS-

Darklight:WE GET IT.

Kouta:Ummmmm...well...lucy.

Yuka:WHAT!!!!!

Kouta:Because your always hurting.

Yuka:Because I love you.

Darklight:Mwa ha ha ha ha....pay up sucker.

Yuka:DAMN!!!!

Hand Darklight 50 bucks

Darklight:Nana and I like nana and even if mariko is death's dauther(Do't acually mean it)she needs a home.

Dorothy:Pervert

Darklight:Bitch.

Lucy:Douche

Darklight:Emo

Alviss:Poorly educated

Darklight:...You win. 


End file.
